ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Devious Doppelgänger
is the 30th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story Aron smashed a highway with his clawed hands, destroying many cars. He breathed a stream of flames which melted everything in his path. Zaurus was still off in the woods training but was supposed to be back by now. Prisman and Shugaron waited for him, wondering if he was doing extra training overtime. Prisman, seeing Aron's rampage in the distance, quickly grew giant to combat him. However, he realised that there was already someone faster than him. A giant Shugaron landed on the ground. But there was something very wrong about him. His skin was dark blue and creased with blood red lines. Prisman was confused. Shugaron was normal just a minute ago. Then, another Shugaron waved at Prisman from down below. *Shugaron: That ugly guy there isn't me! *Prisman: How did that happen?! *Shugaron: I guess he is my species, but I've never met him. The Orbitar flew back into the Earth's atmosphere. Prisman sighed. *Prisman: Is this your doing? *Grandos: Thank Khan Digifer for this. He used the DNA of Shugaron and added a bit of his own evil digital mind to him, to make him way more useful than your dumb friend! This is the result. I like to call him Dark Shugaron. We printed Aron just so you can witness Dark Shugaron's efficiency. Just as he spoke, Dark Shugaron grabbed onto Aron's wings and beat down on him. The kaiju flew up to launch an aerial attack, shooting fireballs downwards. Dark Shugaron was quick to avoid them and quickly blasted the kaiju down with a Worn Ray. Dark Shugaron pounded mercilessly on the injured Aron. He fired several more heat rays at him until he burnt up. Prisman and Shugaron stared with eyes widened. *Shugaron: Be thankful that I don't treat you like how he treats Aron. *Prisman: I'd be happier if your doppelganger doesn't treat us like that. By the way, with such a menacing monster, this would be a great time for Zaurus to come help out. Dark Shugaron unleashed a heat ray, knocking Prisman over. He then directed another at Shugaron. Shugaron grew giant and emerged from the explosion. *Shugaron: Well hi evil twin. *Dark Shugaron: Raawwrrr. The two Shugarons charged forward and traded punches. They both fired Worn Rays that proved to be equally matched. They then pitted their strong tails against each other. Shugaron was soon tired out, but his evil counterpart continued his ferocious attacks, tormenting his opponent. Seeing the situation, Prisman used their powers to match their size. Prisman threw punches at Dark Shugaron, who retaliated with a heat ray to his face. Shugaron helped the Ultra up. The heroes held their own against the maniacal doppelganger. Meanwhile in the Orbitar, Khan Digifer was busy with something. Grandos and Spygar watched as he wrote more and more codes. He was probably creating a new kaiju. He had not done that since the last time when he made Degon. This kaiju was dinosaurian. He had a huge mechanical buzzsaw installed in his head and several around is body. *Grandos: If it isn't Gronken? *Khan Digifer: It isn't! *Grandos: It is just straight up Gronken, I mean look at it, a dinosaur with buzzsaws! *Khan Digifer: Alright, it was inspired by Gronken, but it's not him! A dinosaur with buzzsaws...I'll call him Buzzsaurus then! Creative right?! *Grandos: I really hope you meant that with sarcasm. Seriously, the last time it was a Gomora-Peguila-ish kaiju, and now Gronken but with a different cheesy name. Has your creativity degraded so much after 30 years away from creating monsters? *Khan Digifer: Why not you do the kaiju designing next time! Anyway, I just created Buzzsaurus for fun, in case anything goes wrong with the doppelganger plan. Dark Shugaron charged at the heroes and bludgeoned them with his tail. Prisman took the chance and grabbed his tail, swinging him around. The kaiju's weight was too great, and Prisman threw him down after a while. Shugaron then scalded his evil self with a heat ray. Just then, a cloudy beam shot out from the Orbitar, materialising into Buzzsaurus. A circular spinning blade flew down from the sky. Shugaron and Prisman leapt away in time, watching the saw slice the land in half. The saw returned to Buzzsaurus, who landed on the ground. As the Ultra and his kaiju ally stared at Buzzsaurus, Dark Shugaron rammed into them. Buzzsaurus then threw several saws that were on his arms at the heroes, slashing them as they tried to dodge. Dark Shugaron continued firing rays to torment them. The Orbitar fired a immobilising beam at them. The kaijus took turns to beat them up. *Shugaron: Seriously, where is Zaurus when we need him?! *Prisman: Don't blame him. His must putting in extra effort in training for so long. *Shugaron: We need some of his smart ideas to get us out of our immobility right now... The kaijus continued attacking them. Prisman's colour timer blinked. He shrunk involuntarily. Shugaron was still numb from the beam. As Buzzsaurus threw another circular buzzsaw at Prisman, he flew into the sky to avoid it. However, a tractor beam shot out from the Orbitar, capturing him. Shugaron stared appallingly as Prisman's wrists were secured to chains from the Orbitar. He tried to go after the ship, but Buzzsaurus and Dark Shugaron stood in his way. At this moment, Spygar shouted from below using a device similar to a loud-speaker. He had beside him Devilsaurus and an empowered form of Gomora, Super Gomora. They pushed another kaiju stuck in a sticky slime, and he fell to the ground kneeling. *Spygar: We have Zaurus here with us! *Shugaron: That was why he was out training so long! *Grandos: And we have Prisman as well! Surrender now Shugaron! The daikaijus roared, Spygar and his servants kicked Zaurs, and the Orbitar hovered around with Prisman hanging from it. Shugaron froze on the spot. Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Continuity Category:Fan Episodes